


Alpenglow

by jessgofffff



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgofffff/pseuds/jessgofffff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade share a tranquil moment on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpenglow

The haze of spring pressed on them, heavy but pleasant, the new change from thin winter air still fresh in their lungs. Crickets chirped sparsely from the brush, enlivened by the kind warmth of the March sun that lasted even after it set.

They’d hiked in heat, the sun flooded the open sky that day, and a comfortable morning turned into a toasty afternoon quickly. They stopped for lunch underneath a large tree, seeking relief in its welcoming shade. Cashews and dates with a little chocolate went fast, and almost as soon as they’d sat they were on their way again.

Sweat dappled their clothes, and by the time the moon rose, a slim golden bowl against twilight navy, they shivered with each flowing breeze. In silence they pitched the tent, all see-through mesh. Pete though it was a waste to cover up such a clear sky with ceiling, and Wade couldn’t blame him.

Once they were done, they stood on the edge of the overlooking cliff they’d chosen before they left. The sun had long since stopped shining on them, but it wasn’t yet gone. Peter held his hand up, pointing up and across the valley towards the peak of the distant mountain. It was pink just like a rose, the pure snow glowing with the dying breath of that day’s light.

“It’s beautiful.” He smiled, his eyes glued to the pale crest.

Wade held his free hand, lacing their fingers, barely squeezing. “I’m glad you finally get to see it.”

The light faded from Pete’s eyes as the sun completed its slip behind earth’s sphere, the glow gone from the mountain snow, replaced with a shade of twilight blue like the one that coated the atmosphere around them.

“I’ll be in the tent, I’m getting tired.” Wade pulled his hand from Peter’s and gave his shoulder a light pat before he turned and walked away, leaving him alone with the newly born stars.

He unzipped the door and slid in, removed his overshirt and socks and set them in the corner near the opening. The sky looked so big, so close while he was lying on his back, nothing between him and the great expanse above but mesh and distance. He knew Peter had never seen stars like this before, and he wasn’t sure he had himself, either. Something was different this time; the blue was deeper, the white twinkle of the tiny orbs seemed slower but more immediate. Tranquil seeped into him and he melted into the pad underneath.

His eyes were closed, but he heard Peter walking up to the tent, felt the movement as he stepped in and sat on the floor, shifting the pad slightly. 

“Is it how you thought it would be?”

“No.” A moment of silence fell as he pulled off his socks, throwing them with Wade’s. “It’s more… soft. It doesn’t grasp me, doesn’t slap me in the face like it seems to in the movies. Seeing the snow on the mountain, the bright stars under the clear sky. It’s quiet. It soaks in slowly, no force, like osmosis.”

Wade opened his eyes again, looked up at Peter. He was still staring up, hadn’t lay down yet, cross-legged and straight-backed, letting it steep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short atmospheric piece because it's so nice outside here tonight and I wanted to write it down.


End file.
